halocostumingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pepakura File Index
To help newcomers to Halo costuming, we've gathered all of our known Pepakura files that we could post here. For the uninitiated, you're best off grabbing a set of basics and making them, then later making a set of whichever permutations you want. You'll want to practice anyways... We ask that you don't delete anything here. People put a lot of effort into this, and deleting or defacing their work will get your IP perma-banned. If something is missing or there's a broken link, make a note of it on [[Talk:Pepakura File Index|'the talk page']]. Please don't post other people's work and try to take credit for it; doing so will result in a ban. As this is a Halo Costuming wiki, all content needs to be about HALO COSTUMING only. A Halo diorama pdo might be neat, but it won't help the people that come here to find armor to build. Be respectful, and have fun. WE LOVE BUNGIE!! UNSC Marine Corps armor ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' Marines Armor ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' Marines reference pictures They gave it their best shot, but they didn't count on running into the biggest squad of Marine bad-asses in the Corps!" ''Halo 3'' Marines Armor ''Halo 3'' Marines reference pictures The bad warthog drivers of halo 3 now have armor availiable ''Halo 3'' Naval Pilot (Marine Variant) Armor ''Halo 2'' ODST Armor I can haz old skool ODST? ''Halo 3: ODST'' ODST Helmet ''Halo 3: ODST'' ODST helmet reference pictures ''Halo 3'' ODST Armor Grab a rifle and keep quiet Halo 3: ODST - High Detail Rookie Helmet Feet first. Halo 3: ODST Armor ''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'': novel-Powered Infiltration Armor As seen on the cover illustration of this novel. future astronauts. ''Halo: Reach'' MJOLNIR Mark V Armor You can leave that lone wolf stuff behind ''Halo Wars'': MJOLNIR Mark IV Armor ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' MJOLNIR Mark V Armor Ahhh, the good old days. Mark V (Halo 1) Armor Reference Pictures For the newer, "HD" helmet that appears as a permutation in Halo 3, follow this link: Pepakura File Index#Mark V (High_Detail) ''Halo 3 MJOLNIR Mark VI Armor Mark VI: High Detail parts These are more detailed versions of the Normal Detail files below. It's suggested that you build the Normal Detail versions before you move up to High Detail. You might notice some parts are not in the HD section so you might have to use some from the normal parts and detail with some body filler. Mjolnir Mark VI Reference Pictures Under Armor Reference pics can be found there too HD Thigh Right by crackhead (only right, for left -> Pepakura Designer 3 -> 2DPatternWindow -> Flip Pattern http://www.4shared.com/file/53881329/5c15c3a/Right_HD_Thigh_by_crackhead09.html HD Cod plate (Pelvis) by crackhead http://www.4shared.com/file/54451074/4eb450df/HD_Codpiece_by_crackhead09.html MK VI HD Shin by crackhead http://rapidshare.com/files/128262847/HD_Mk_VI_Shins_by_Crackhead09.pdo Mark VI: Normal Detail parts If you finish these normal definition files and still want to improve your costume, try the HD files above. These files are scaled to Master Chief's proportions. Some may not fit your proportions properly. A scaling factor of your height in inches is a good approximation of what should fit you- this applies to all parts. A note on the shoulders- there are two options: 2-piece or 1-piece. The level of detail is the same. The lower portion of the 2-piece is for use with other permutation shoulders- they're to be fitted and worn with the top parts of the 2-piece shoulders. Mjolnir Mark VI Reference Pictures Under Armor Reference pics can be found there too MJOLNIR Permutations Mark V (High Detail) This version is from ''Halo 3 s multiplayer. Old School Halo. Mark V Helmet Reference Pictures E.V.A. For when you really, really need to fight aliens on the surface of your spaceship. NOTE: you will need to scale the visors separate from the helmet. EVA Reference Pictures E.O.D. OH HEAVENS NO!!! NOT THE GREEN WIRE! ANY THING BUT THE GREEN WIRE! EOD Reference Pictures Recon Yes, Now you can haz RECONZ... if you can make it! CQB Duct-Battles- A new title to the popular Halo franchise! CQB Reference Pictures Rogue BOOM! headshot. Rogue Reference Pictures Scout Remember, Always be prepared! Scout Reference Pictures Security Crime rates down 100%. Security Reference Pictures Hayabusa Hayabusa: A Japanese flying bird or a totally Kick-ass Halo 3 matchmaking Armor Hayabusa Reference Pictures Covenant Armor Arbiter Get up and I will kill you AGAIN AND AGAIN Hunter RAWR! Did you know these guys recite "War Poems"? Forerunners (Halo Legends Edition) For those of you who think dressing as Master Chief isn't being epic enough... Weapons pew pew pew! Pepakura isn't the best medium to build weapon props in, but maybe it can be a stepping stone to better methods Covenant Covenant Weapon Reference Pictures UNSC UNSC Weapon Reference Pictures HD Weapons With more detail comes more difficulty. Do you have what it takes? Sniper Coming Soon Vehicles Pepakura vehicles are almost unheard of, but here's two anyway. (BTW The Scorpion is pretty easy) Equipment Every warrior needs equipment! --> |} Category:pepakura Category:all Category:Tags and symbols